


Off the Grid

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter being Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Prompt: bby, can i prompt you for some short: peter does a surprise visit to stiles' dorm with gifts of food, but it's totally not bc stiles has been stressed with uni lately and he wants was worried, no.
When Stiles returns to his dorm room after a long day he doesn't expect his boyfriend to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> It's not entirely what you asked for, sorry >0>
> 
> Migrating my backlog of tumblr fic. You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/145649726819/bby-can-i-prompt-you-for-some-short-peter-does-a) too, if you want.

When Stiles stumbled into his dorm room after what felt like the longest day of his life he wasn’t even surprised to find Peter sitting in his desk chair in the dim light, facing the door. Stiles took a moment to appreciate the villain vibes that rolled off his boyfriend in waves, the relaxed shoulders, one leg draped over the other in a cocky 4-figure position, a lazy stare from underneath half-lidded eyes. In his hands he held Stiles’ phone.

Oh. That.

“Stiles,” Peter greeted, everything that wasn’t expressed in the werewolf’s posture neatly compressed in that single word.

Yep. He was in trouble.

“Hey, ‘Sup? I didn’t know you were dropping by tonight. Not that I mind, I like having my boyfriend—“

A calmly raised eyebrow cut right through his babble before he got any traction.

Peter tapped the phone with his index finger.

“Well?”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I forgot my phone and there was no time to get it, okay? I had classes and study groups all day, you know that.”

Peter studied him for a long moment and Stiles tried his best not to squirm under that assessing gaze. He couldn’t help but tug self-consciously on the strap of the backpack that was still slung across his shoulder. Stiles, predictably, broke first. Not a big surprise there, Peter could out-silence about anyone. Maybe not Lydia. Or Braeden. But definitely everyone else.

“Forgetting your phone is not a crime in the state of California. I checked.”

Also predictable, his snark did nothing to diffuse the situation. But at least it got Peter talking.

“There was a Wendigo attack close to campus. Your _Alpha_ ,” he explained, drawing out the rank until it was a complicated expression with many layers showing exactly how misplaced it was on Scott (and Stiles would have snickered at Peter’s blatant show of distaste, if he didn’t think it would get him into even more trouble), “was unable to reach you. Instead, he reached everyone else. Repeatedly. If you forget your phone again I will crush your dear Scott’s throat just to stop his incessant whining.”

Peter was so skilled at playing his audience that his irritation was almost tangible. It was good that Stiles knew him so well and that he had years of practice under his belt when it came to reading between the lines. Otherwise he wouldn’t have detected the worry underlying that statement. It wasn’t just Scott who hadn’t been able to reach Stiles, though he doubted that he would find any traces of that on his phone anymore. Peter had had enough time to carefully comb through the call logs, text and voicemail messages to delete any incriminating evidence.

“It won’t happen again,” he promised, his voice more gentle than he had planned. Peter’s shoulders stiffened almost imperceptibly at the implied sentiment.

“See that it doesn’t.”

They rarely touched upon anything to do with _feelings_ , and tonight they had come way too close, at least as far as Peter was concerned. It always wrong-footed the eldest Hale, and their relationship as a consequence. But there were a few things he could think of that would restore their balance, banter being one of them.

So that’s what he did.

“Will you release your hostage now?”

A moment later the phone hit him square in the chest and Stiles fumbled to catch it. He managed, but it wasn’t a show of grace. When he looked up, Peter smirked at him, the bastard.

“I suppose you will have to make it up to me,” the werewolf informed him with a lazy drawl.

Now it was Stiles’ turn to smirk and he dropped his backpack and phone on the floor next to the bed.

“Luckily I have a spreadsheet for just this occasion.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
